


How Would You Feel?

by WaywardxWinchester



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, maybe ooc?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardxWinchester/pseuds/WaywardxWinchester
Summary: A lazy morning between Connor and Evan.





	How Would You Feel?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping while listening to Ed Sheeran. Title comes from the song of the same name.

Soft morning sunlight filtered in through the curtains, filling the room with a fuzzy golden glow. Sunbeams danced over the two figures still in bed, limbs entwined as they curled against one another. Calloused fingertips gently traced along a freckled arm, up the shoulder, thumb brushing along a smooth jaw. 

Connor smiled as he gazed at his lover, Evan still fast asleep, mouth upturned and expression carefree in his slumber, strands of sandy blonde falling in gentle waves against his forehead. He couldn’t help but reach out, tracing the younger’s plush bottom lip, moving in to place a chaste kiss to his forehead, brushing Evan’s hair aside. Connor’s gaze flicked to see pools of cerulean blinking owlishly at him, hazy with the last dregs of his dreams slipping away. 

“Mornin’,” he murmured tiredly, giving the taller teen a little grin of his own as he snuggled deeper against his chest. Wrapping an arm around his waist, Evan tucked his head beneath Connor's chin, the elder pulling him close, dropping another feather-light kiss to the top of his head. 

“Did I wake you?” he returned in a hushed whisper, as if speaking too loud would break some special spell of early morning that settled over them. He felt Evan shake his head, tufts of hair tickling his neck, and his smiled widened at the simple action. His heart swelled, so full of that amazing feeling only love can bring, wondering how he ended up so lucky, with the boy of his dreams beside him, able to wake up next to him every day. Sometimes it seemed too dreamlike, that he would wake and it would be gone, that he’d be back in the hell he’d barely managed to crawl from. Just months ago, he held pills in a shaking hand, ready to end it all. If Evan hadn’t shown up at the park, Connor would. . .

“You’ve gone quiet.” Evan’s soft voice broke through Connor’s thoughts, bringing him back to reality. Squeezing the smaller male briefly in an imitation of a hug, he shook his head despite the fact that Evan couldn’t see him. 

“Just thinking out how I’m the luckiest guy in the universe.”

A huff of laughter tickled across his chest, Evan moving his head to peer up at the older man, eyes crinkled in the corners as they shimmered with amusement. “Think we’re tied for that, Con,” he teased gently, leaning up to press their lips together, a sweet action fitting in perfectly with the lazy morning atmosphere. 

Connor returned the kiss, adding one to the tip of Evan’s nose, laughing as the younger scrunched his face at the action. “I mean it, though,” Connor replied, reaching down to grab at Evan’s hand, lacing their fingers together. He brought their clasped hands up, briefly admiring how well they seemed to fit, like they were literally made for each other. Brushing his lips along his boyfriend’s knuckles, Connor brought his gaze back to Evan’s, blue filled with a soft warmness. His heart fluttered, and the words tumbled from his lips effortlessly.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Bother me on Instagram at @misguided_interest


End file.
